


To little to late...Or is it

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam said stupid shit on the show...everyone hates him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To little to late...Or is it

Adam woke up, made some coffee, did Yoga for 45 minutes then checked his Email. "Damnit" All he had been getting for the past week was hate mail for his dumb "I hate this country." comment. He didn't mean it and he had told everyone that about 300 times, but yet they still were mad at him. "Whatever." Adam slammed his laptop shut and saw Blake walk in. "More hate mail?" Adam sighed and put his head in his hands. "Yeah." Blake walked up behind him. "Don't be upset babe." Adam started crying. "Adam," Blake circled around him so that they were face to face. "You didn't mean it, and everyone knows that." Adam looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "Then why do they still hate me? Everyone hates me." Adam let out a soft sob and Blake pulled him into his arms and started humming "Wipe Your Eyes" He was almost done with the song when Adam wiped his eyes and looked at Blake. "You sing it better than I do." "Correction, I was humming it better than you do." Adam started smiling. "There's the rock star I know and love." Blake kissed him on the cheek. "And not everyone hates you..I love you" Adam replied with a cocky "I know." Before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

Adam had fallen asleep in Blake's arms and was woken up to his phone going crazy. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and checked to see who it was. 

"Hello" 

Adam was talking to his manager. 

"Alright, I'll be there." Adam put his phone on the night stand and layed back down cuddling with Blake. "Who was that?" Blake's sleepy voice was seriously the sexiest shit ever. "My manager." Adam pulled the blankets over him and Blake. "What did he want?" "I have some interveiw tomorrow at 3:00" Blake groaned. "I know, believe me...I don't want to do that fucking interveiw but I don't have a choice. I have to clear all this shit up." "I know I know." "Alright, Now let's go back to bed...I'm tired." And just like that he and Blake were sound asleep.

"Hey Adam, Wake up." Adam was woken up to his boyfriend leaning over him. "Morning." Adam was smiling. "Mornin, sunshine" Blake leaned down and gave Adam a kiss. "I love you so much." Normally Adam would respond with an "I know." But this time, he didn't. "I love you to, you hick." "Cocky rock star." Blake got up and walked out of the room. In a matter of 3 minutes Adam was hearing his name being called from down stairs. "Adam, I don't know how to work this fancy coffee maker you have." Adam couldn't help the smile that was forming. "Alright, I'm coming." Adam walked down the stairs and saw Blake standing there pouting like a little 3 year old. "Now tell me what's wrong." Adam was talking in a smooth voice. "Cut the crap Adam, I don't know how to work this fancy shit." Adam walked up to the coffee maker and did a few things, then grabbed a cup and pressed a button. "Look, It's magic!" Adam had sarcastically said. "I hate you." "No you don't, you love me and you know it." Adam had said in a sing-song voice. "Yeah, I do."

Blake helped Adam get dressed up for the interveiw he had in an hour. "Are ya ready?" Adam huffed out a breath and said "Yeah." "Alright, I'll be here when you get home, okay?" Adam nodded. Bake handed him his car keys. "Why am I taking your truck?" "Because, instead of people thinking you're some fancy rock star who has to have the best of everything they'll see you as a normal person who can drive a normal non-expensive car." Adam nodded then grabbed the car keys from Blake. "I'll be here when you get back." Blake kissed Adam then said: "I love you." Adam smiled and replied with: "I love you too." Adam looked over his shoulder at Blake before walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him

*******

"Now, Are next guest is a coach on the voice and lead singer of Maroon 5, ladies and gentlmen...please welcome, Adam Levine!" There was some weak clapping coming from the crowd and Adam walked out nervously and sat down in a chair. "So Adam, I saw you drive in in a pick up truck...Is it yours?" Adam was sure Blake wouldn't mind if he said yes. "Yeah, It's mine." After a few other questions there was that one question that Adam was dreading. "So do you actually hate this country?" Adam sighed and said: "No! I was just caught up in the moment...I've told you guys this a hundred times I didn't mean-" He was inturupted by someone in the crowd. "Get out of this country!" Was all Adam heard before he saw something metal bing pulled out then everything went black.

*******

Blake had taken a 45 minute nap before waking up and checking his phone.

7 missed calls. 4 of them from Carson, 2 of them from Usher and one from Shakira. "What do they want?" He was about to call Carson back when Carson called. 

"Hello"

"Thank god you answered, I've been trying to get a hold of you." 

"Why"

There was a silence. "Carson, Why did you need to get a hold of me?"

"Well, It's...It's Adam.

"Yeah, What about him?"

"He's been....shot." 

Blake's heart stopped. "Is- Is he..." Blake couldn't....he wouldn't say that word.

"No, He's at the hospital right now. But Blake-" Blake hung up and drove to the only hospital they had in L.A. He saw Carson, Shakira, and Usher sitting in the waiting room. "Blake" Carson got up and walked over to him. "W-Where is he?" Blake felt hot liquid slowly moving down his face. "He's in surgery. But Blake, You should know...He lost a lot of blood and the doctors aren't sure if he'll be okay." Blake practically fell into  the nearest chair and lost it. He couldn't believe that about 2 hours ago he was kissing Adam and telling him how much he loved him...He couldn't understand how all of that could be taken away from him so quickly.

About 3 hours later a doctor came out. "Which one of you is Blake Shelton?" Blake looked up. "That's me." "Mr. Levine is asking for you." Blake got up and followed the doctor to room 222. "He's still going in and out so you only have about 15 minutes." Blake walked through the door and saw Adam laying there...lifeless. He came up to the side of the bed, pulled up and chair and grabbed Adam's ice cold hand. "Hey Shelton." Adam turned his head and gave a faint smile....It killed Blake to see him like this. "Hey kiddo." Blake was holding back his tears. "You look w-worse than I-I do." Adam was having trouble breathing. "Yeah, You don't look so bad for someone who's just been shot." Adam coughed before answering. "Thanks." Blake couldn't stop it this time, he started crying again. "B-Blake...Please d-don't cry. I'm going t-to be okay." Blake stopped crying. "I know, But..." "Blake, I'm g-gonna be okay. I promise." Blake pulled Adam's pale hand closer and kissed it. "I know Adam, I know." He could tell Adam was trying his hardest to stay awake. "Go to sleep baby. It's okay" Adam smiled before drifting off to sleep. Blake got up and walked out of the room. "Is he okay?" Carson looked up. "Yeah, H-He's fine." "Are you okay?" "No." Carson got up and hugged him. "It's okay buddy, I'm sure he'll be okay." Blake wouldn't normally cry in frony of people, let alone in front of his friends. "I-I'm sorry." Blake gathered his self up. "It's alright. Blake, You don't have to be strong all the time...sometimes you need this sort of thing." Blake knew what Carson was saying was true. He didn't always have to be strong. "I know." "Alright." Carson went to sit back down. "Where are Shakira and Usher?" "They had meetings." Blake nodded and sat back down next to Carson. 

"Okay," another doctor walked into the room. "He's requesting both of you." Blake and Carson both got up at the same time and walked into Adam's room. "Hey" Carson walked in with a smile. "Hey" "So, how are you feeling?" I lost over %60 of my blood, how do you think I feel?" Adam was being sarcastic. "That's amazing." Adam looked over to Blake. "What's amazing?" "You've been shot and yet you're still cocky." Adam laughed a little. "You know, I love you Blake." "I love you too." "Awwwww" Carson chimed in. "Carson, I may've just been shot but I can still kick your ass." Carson put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay" Carson had taken a seat on one side of the bed and Blake took a seat on the other. 

********

It had been 3 weeks since Adam had been shot and the doctors where releasing him today. "Alright, sign these and you'll be on your way." Adam signed the last of the paper work and Blake grabbed all of his stuff. "Are you sure you're okay to walk?" "Yes, I'm sure...I'm okay Shelton, see." Adam was walking just fine. "Alright, if you start hurtin just tell me." Adam got into Blake's truck and leaned back. "Are ya ready to go home?" "Fuck. Yes." Adam could practically hear his bed calling out his name.

"Alright, lets go." Blake grabbed all of Adam's stuff and brought it into the house. "Ohhh, It feels so good to be home." Adam sat down on the couch and Blake sat with him. "So...Does it hurt?" "Not much." "So, it hurts?" "Calm down Blake, I'm fine." Blake looked at Adam for a moment. "I know, I just don't want you to hurt." "I know Blake." Blake had been dieing to say something to Adam. He couldn't forget it. "Adam." "Yeah?" "Do you know how thankful I am?" "For what?" "You're still with me...I thank god every day for that. I don't know what I could do without you. I wouldn't be able to live without you..." Blake started tearing up again. "Aw Blake, I love you so fucking much." "I love you to Adam." Adam kissed Blae and they both slowly started drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short...I'll write a longer one next time, plus it's my first fic so be gentle, yeah? Thanks :)


End file.
